


Colorful Sensibility

by shiroiusagi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: All Kim brothers are vampires, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, Cute Jongin, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sehun, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Sexy Kai, Vampire Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiusagi/pseuds/shiroiusagi
Summary: Jongin is a handsome, typical vampire - except for one minor flaw: he's colorblind. Half the time he doesn't know if he's drinking blood or a green smoothie...
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 178
Collections: Kaifectionery Round 4





	Colorful Sensibility

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: 8
> 
> To mods Iris & Holly, a huge thank you for the patience, the cheering, the writing sprints.
> 
> To the prompter, I hope you like where I took your prompt to.
> 
> To the readers, there are some details you should know before diving into the story:  
> \- In this universe, vampires and humans co-exist.  
> \- Vampires are not immortal and humans cannot be turned into vampires.  
> \- Vampire/human relationships are common.  
> \- The most powerful vampire families are direct descendants from the first five vampires born.  
> \- Vampires usually don't share their real names, only their nicknames.

**Whenever asked in the future what he remembered from that Friday night, Jongin would promptly answer “Everything!” with a smirk dancing on his plump lips...**

  
  
  


**종인**

He woke up feeling particularly dizzy that Monday morning. _“And that’s what you get for feeding from a drunkard, Kim Jongin!”_ was his very first thought and that was enough to give him a headache. He slowly rearranged his body under the covers and fluffed the pillows under his head, a weak attempt to fall back asleep. However, as he moved to a comfortable position to try and doze off again, he was suddenly hit by the sunlight - thanks to his not-so-well-closed blinds.

Jongin grunted and buried his face on the pillows. There was no way in hell he was going to get up to close the blinds, so he just shut his eyes and cursed his fate. At some point, though, he gave up fighting and gave in to his stomach, which had started making weird noises quite not so long ago.

He forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom. After taking a long cold shower and brushing his teeth thoroughly, Jongin was finally feeling good enough to walk out of his room and towards the kitchen, where it sounded like his family was gathered.

“Good morning.” Jongin greeted as he entered the place, walking towards the big fridge to get his much needed blood fix.

“Good morning, Nini. How are you feeling on this lovely day?” Chanyeol asked him, a huge smile plastered on his face.

“Hmm…” he picked up a blood bag from the freezer that was tagged with his name.

“That bad, hm? You should be more careful when picking up random boys and girls in the club.” Baekhyun said cheerfully.

The remark itself was nothing out of ordinary, since Baekhyun was the type of friend that would always be concerned about his well being. But the way he said it, all cheers and smiles, that should have raised a dozen red flags on Jongin’s mind since it’s common sense: Baekhyun hates mornings.

The problem was Jongin was not quite himself that morning, so he just hummed once again and proceeded to open the bag, on automatic mode, downing its content to his throat without even smelling it first and... spitting it all over the place. “What the fuck? Who the hell messed with my blood?” he asked, rage coloring his cheeks.

That’s when the 3 fuc… brats cracked up laughing. Chanyeol was slamming his gigantic palm at the table, Baekhyun was literally crying from laughing and Jongdae was curved over himself bracing his stomach and hiccuping.

“You… You…” Jongin was so frustrated, so dizzy and so exhausted he couldn’t find it in him to fight them. When the first tear ran down his face and a sob escaped his lips, he just ran back to his room, bumping on Yixing on his way out of the kitchen, almost knocking him over.

“What happened?” Junmyeon asked as soon as he was able to hold Yixing by the waist, preventing him from falling.

“The beagles attacked again.” Minseok said nonchalant.

“What did they do now?” Yixing asked out of curiosity.

“They messed with Jongin’s blood bag… again.” Minseok explained while giving Baekhyun both a cloth and a freezing look. “That was not funny, Baek. Now, clean!” he hissed to his boyfriend, who immediately stopped ranting.

“Hyung…” he pouted, appealing to his cuteness.

“Don’t hyung me, Baek. You clean this mess first and then we’ll talk.”

Kyungsoo, who was originally preparing french toasts for breakfast, was silent. He put the toasts over the table and went to the fridge to pick up a blood bag.

“Oh, c’mon Soo. That was funny!” Jongdae said, trying to approach his friend, who not only refused the touch, but also glared at him and Chanyeol with his murder-death-kill signature look.

“Give them hell, hyung.” was all Kyungsoo told Junmyeon as he was leaving the kitchen, holding a fresh (and not tainted) blood bag.

Jongin closed the door to his room and dropped over his bed, feeling even worse than when he woke up. He should have been able to see that the blood bag was tainted. He should know what blood /red/ looks like. _“God damn it! I hate this!”_

He was sobbing on his pillow when Kyungsoo knocked and entered his room.

“Hey! I brought you something that should help you with your hangover.” Jongin raised his head to find Kyungsoo smiling at him, a glass full of ice in one hand and a blood bag in the other. He opened the bag and poured some at the glass, breathing in the sweet flavor of young and fresh blood, before giving him the drink. “AB negative, 20 years old, rare, your favorite.”

“Thanks hyung!” Jongin took slow sips before gulping everything down his throat and returning the empty glass to Kyungsoo. “I really needed that.”

“Do you feel better?” he asked while placing the glass over the bedside table and looking deeply into the younger’s eyes. Kyungsoo loved that boy like he’s his own flesh and blood, which is why he’s got so upset with his best friend. Jongdae should’ve known better. They all knew how sensitive Jongin was to his vision.

“I’m still a little dizzy. I don’t know what that guy was into, but definitely it was not **only** whisky.” Jongin chuckled from his own predicament.

“It must have been something very strong.” Kyungsoo complemented. “It’s not easy to knock down a vampire.”

“No, it’s not!” Junmyeon’s agreement startled both men, who didn’t notice when he had arrived and how long he'd been standing at the door. “And that’s why I gave Baekhyun and Jongdae the task to go over the club’s security footage, starting last night and going back at least two months, to try and figure out if something shady is going on behind our backs.”

“You put those two on desk duty?” Kyungsoo asked, smirking devilishly. “That’s what I call a punishment. Well played hyung.”

“Thanks, Soo! They earned it.” Junmyeon replied, laughing lightly. “Soo, would you give us a moment?” Kyungsoo nodded and immediately walked towards the door, leaving the two brothers alone.

“You know,” Junmyeon started, in a low voice, while closing the door. “God forbid him from ever listening to me saying this, but… Baekhyun is right. You need to be more careful.” He sat down at his young brother’s bed and showed him a glass.

“What is this?” Jongin asked, curious.

“A green smoothie.” Junmyeon couldn’t help but chuckle when his gaze met Jongin’s frowned expression.

“Hyung, you know I hate green… thingies…”

“I do, but this will be good for your liver and will help you recover. Please, don’t pout. Just, drink it… For me?” Junmyeon pleaded and Jongin grabbed the glass and downed the smoothie in one shot, trying neither to smell nor to taste it. “Good boy! Now, tell me, why are you so shaken? We’re all used to their pranks and you’re usually cool about it.”

“I don’t know. I guess I’m a bit sensitive today.” Jongin sighed and shook his head lightly. “Who am I kidding? I may act cool about it, but it doesn’t mean their pranks don’t affect me, hyung.”

“I know…”

“I can’t help but feel I’m defective.”

“You’re not…”

“Yes, I am hyung. I’m colorblind. Do you know any other colorblind vampire?” Jongin asked nonchalantly.

“No.” Junmyeon answered, truthfully. Pure blood vampires are born free of commonly human diseases or dysfunctions and the Kim Family has one of purest bloodline, being the direct descendants of the one of the Five. Jongin’s eyes were a mysterious puzzle that his parents were not able to figure out, at least not yet. “To be honest, I never saw any vampire with eyes like yours. But you know what? Your eyes are beautiful and they make you one of a kind!”

“Thanks hyung!” Jongin smiled sincerely. Junmyeon always knew how to cheer him up.

“No need to! I mean it. Being different is not being defective… You’re special, Nini. Remember that!” Junmyeon emphasized. “Now, go back to sleep. Rest. Get better. You have no assignments for the day, but I need you to go to the club tonight in your best shape, alright?”

And just like that, Junmyeon was out of the door and Jongin was left alone. He thought about his older brother’s words, the way he said he was special should be reassuring. Jongin, however, always felt like he was broken.

He was born into a powerful family, that much was true. His parents were part of the Elder’s Council. His brothers ran multi million dollar companies, with Junmyeon being the CEO of their entertainment company, while Minseok ran the tv station and Jongdae, the radio station. But Jongin didn’t like being stuck behind a desk, so he didn’t run any business. He was not featured in business magazines, giving advice on entrepreneurship or market fluctuations.

It’s not like he was lazy or didn’t do anything. No, nothing like that! He did play an important role at the Family’s business. And he did get featured on the cover of magazines all over the world, it’s just that, instead of Forbes, he was featured at Vogue and GQ. Holding a unique beauty, Jongin was the first Asian model to be chosen as Gucci’s ambassador. And even though he had one of the rarest types of colorblindness - only being able to see black, white and the various shades of gray - Jongin had a sense of style that made him worldwide famous. And still, he never felt as special as his family always told him he was.

  
**세훈**

Later that day, on the other side of town, a frantic Sehun was running towards the bus stop near his university. If he missed the 4 o’clock bus he would get stuck in traffic and probably would get late for his shift at Club Oasis, which is never a good thing when you’re recent employed, still on probation and your boss - the one you’ve been trying hard to impress for the past couple of months - is Kim Suho, the head of the Kim Family.

He managed to hop on the bus and grab a seat, just in time to pick up the phone that started ringing at his back pocket.

“Hi, Mom!” he greeted. “How are you?”

“Hi, Hunnie! I’m fine, honey. What about you?”

“Fine too. A bit tired of…”

“I told you studying days and working nights would be tiresome.” his mother interrupted him, making him sigh heavily. “And don’t you roll your eyes on your mother.”

“How would you know?” he asked, looking everywhere to ensure that his mother was not inside the vehicle.

“A mother always knows…” she replied, chuckling.

“Really, Mom?” he laughed. His mother shenanigans always made his mood go up a nod or two. “I’m fine. Don’t worry!”

“Did you quit your job yet?”

“No?”

“Then of course I’ll worry! You’re working at a vampire covenant…”

“For Pete’s sake, Mom! I work at a nightclub owned by a vampire.”

“Same thing…”

“No, it really **is** not. I know you think vampires are evil, and probably some are. But so are humans.” he said, softly but incisive. “Club Oasis is a members-only type of place, which means you’re only allowed to go in if you’re a VIP, someone that was vouched for by the Kims themselves. And just so you know, most of the members are regular humans.”

“Crazy careless humans...”

“And my boss is a really nice man.” he continued, disregarding his mother’s comment. “He gave me the weekend off just so I could be well prepared for my presentation… which was today, by the way.”

“Oh honey, I’m sorry! I forgot. How was it?”

“I nailed it!” he said, proudfully. His mother praised him and from that on they only talked about school, leaving the v-word aside for the moment. When they hung up, a few minutes later, Sehun sat more comfortably in the bus seat, stared out the window and started thinking of how his mother didn’t understand his luck.

He waitered at a few restaurants since he joined college. At his last job, he got to learn how to mix some mad drinks, which led him to get a bartending gig at the rooftop of a 5-stars hotel every other Sunday. There he met Suho, who was attending one of the sunset pool parties. The man loved the drink Sehun prepared for him, so he stayed by the bar most of the evening, talking to the bartender and drinking. Before the party was over, Sehun was offered a job at Club Oasis.

It was like a dream coming true for the college boy. It’s not like he wanted to bartend all his life, but Sehun was smart enough to know that being employed by Suho or any of the Kim brothers meant being under their protection, which was especially handy when you have a rare blood type in a world where blood was used as exchange rate. Also, he wanted to use this gig as a bridge to his goal, a job in the Finance area at any of the Kim Family companies.

  
**카이**

It was around 11pm when Jongin drove to the club. There was a small queue and all eyes turned to look at the youngest of the Kim brothers as he was parking his brand new Mclaren Speedtail at his designated spot.

He waved at Baekhyun, who was overseeing security, and entered the club. He was feeling much better, after resting most of the day and, if he was going to be completely honest, after drinking that green smoothie Junmyeon gave him. He knew his brother needed him that night, so he chose a killer outfit and made sure he drank enough blood to be strong and keep his mind sharp.

He waved at Junmyeon, who was seated at his usual table in the V-VIP area, looking all relaxed and powerful wearing his all-black outfit, and proceeded to the bar, getting a corner seat so he could have a full view of the main area.

“May I get you something to drink, sir?” the bartender asked, his deep voice getting him by surprise, sending shivers down his spine. Jongin turned his eyes to the man who just spoke to him and was dumbstruck… the man looking at him with one brow raised in question was breathtaking. He was probably the same age as he was, had a face that could be at the cover of any magazine, with mysterious eyes and dark, _“maybe red?”_ , lips that screamt kissable. He was wearing the usual black silk shirt uniform, but it somehow hugged his torso in all the right places, and he sported a simple labret jewel on his bottom lip that made Jongin’s internal temperature rise.

“I’m sorry, I…” Jongin started, but the words died on his lips. He wasn’t able to form a coherent sentence, he felt like his brain melted into mush just by the way that man was looking at him. “What?”

“I asked if I can get you something to drink…”

“Are you new?” Jongin blurted out, when he was finally able to send enough oxygen to his brain to function.

“I’ve been working here for 2 months now. My name is Sehun, Oh Sehun.” the bartender introduced himself, crossing his arms on his chest and staring at Jongin dead in the eye. “You’re not a regular, are you? I don’t think I served you before, Mr…”

“Kai, Kim Kai.”

“Oh!” the man, Sehun, mumbled, looking surprised and a little bit embarrassed. “Oh! I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you, Mr. Kim. Suho hyung told me you were traveling when I started here, that’s why we haven’t met yet. I presume you just came back.” he babbled.

“Hmm.”

“So, may I get you something to drink, Mr. Kim?” Sehun asked one more time.

“What do you suggest?” Jongin asked, with a smirk and a wink. He was finally getting back to his senses. “And please call me Kai. Mr. Kim is my father.” 

“Kai…” Sehun tested, carefully rolling the name through his tongue to his lips like honey. “Is there anything you don’t like? Or maybe some drink you prefer?”

“I’ll have just about anything, except for green drinks.” Jongin said, smirking. “Just, surprise me!”

Sehun turned his back to the man, going to the area where he usually prepared the drinks. So that was the infamous Kim Kai, the younger of the Kim’s brothers, the world renowned fashion model. “Wow”, he murmured to himself. The guy was astonishingly beautiful, with his plump lips, tanned skin and platinum blond undercut hair. Not that any of the brothers were less than handsome, but that man had a unique beauty. Sehun had seen him in different magazines, with different hair colors and haircuts and looks that varied from businessman to bad boy to the boy next door. However, if he was going to be completely honest, none of them made justice to the man seated by the counter, wearing a red suit that probably costs more than his entire year of salary.

He took special care while choosing the ingredients and preparing the drink, even adding a bit of AB negative blood in it, knowing it’s Kai’s favorite. Sehun is the kind of guy who likes to be the best at everything he does. When he joined the club crew, he took a mental note to learn about the tastes of its best customers. He also studied the likes of the Kim’s brothers, successfully getting the information he needed from Baekhyun, who took a liking to him ever since he joined the staff and was more than willing to share some personal info about his boyfriend‘s family. After he finished pouring the drink in the perfect glass for it, Sehun went back to the corner and put it on the counter.

“So, what is this?” Jongin asked, analysing the drink in front of him.

“It’s called Kiss of Death.” Sehun chuckled at Kai’s puzzled face. “Don’t worry! It’s not poison. It’s just curacao blue mixed with grenadine, tonic, blueberry juice and a secret ingredient.” 

“Kiss of Death, hum?” Jongin kept staring at the drink. He could see different shades of gray, in a gradient scale. He wondered if the colors matched themselves as beautifully as he thought. “I wish I could see the right colors…”

“I beg your pardon?” Jongin heard Sehun asking. He sounded a bit surprised and Jongin raised his eyes to the bartender when he noticed he had spoken his mind out loud. “What did you just say?”

“I-I… I said I wish I could see the right colors.” Sehun was still staring at him, looking surprised and curious at the same time. “I’m colorblind. Half the time I can’t tell if what I’m about to drink is actually a blood mixed drink or a green smoothie…”

“Oh… really?”

“Yep!” Jongin confirmed and downed his eyes back to the drink, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He didn’t know why he told the new guy about his defect, he usually was very quiet about it. He wasn’t sure, but his instincts were telling him he could trust the man.

“Ok! Let me try to explain it to you then…” Sehun said, leaning into the counter and catching Jongin’s attention once again. “I mixed one part of the gin with the curacao blue, one part with my secret ingredient and one part with the grenadine and the juice. To create the perfect balance of flavour and color, I had to put the blue drink first, the red drink secondly and the secret drink on top. I let them naturally mix in the middle, so it starts light blue in the bottom of the glass and goes changing until it’s dark red, almost purple on top.”

“I can see how they mix, but still keep some different shades and, although they all look gray to me, I bet it looks beautiful for those who can appreciate the coloring.” Jongin said, smiling. “Does it taste as good as it looks?”

“Hell yeah! It’s one of my favorite drinks.” Jongin couldn’t help but notice Sehun’s enthusiasm and how that showed through a small smile, scrunched nose and almost closed eyes. Anyone else would probably look like a freak, but Sehun just looked beautiful. “One cannot go wrong with just the right amount of bittersweet taste on the mouth.”

Sehun stopped talking and was just staring at Kai in anticipation. Hopefully, the drink would please him.

Jongin took a sip of the drink, letting it slide his lips and seat on his tongue before swallowing it. It tasted nothing like any gin-based drink he had before. He took a couple of more sips, before raising his eyes to meet a particularly anxious, and very handsome, bartender.

“This tastes amazing! The AB negative gave it a special touch…”

“Oh, you recognized it!” Jongin nodded, smiling, which made Sehun smile openly in return. And just like that Jongin got lost once again at the beauty that was Oh Sehun smiling. His eyes moved down to his long pale neck, looking for any biting marks but finding just a few moles, which just made him wish to taste that perfect skin. He moved his eyes up again, just to find Sehun looking at him, just as lost in his thoughts as he was.

Jongin was about to make a move at the bartender when the sound of something breaking and someone cursing loud startled him, making both of them turn their heads to look at the source of the commotion. It looked like someone had just ransacked the far end of the bar, but it was just Chanyeol being clumsy.

“Oh, God! Why in the world would Suho hyung put Chanyeol hyung on kitchen duty? He broke so much stuff already.” Sehun whined, on a low voice.

“He’s being punished.”

“And I have to put up with his punishment? It feels more like I’m the one being punished.” Sehun complained, a full pout on his lower lip, which just put his labret into more evidence, making Jongin both chuckle at the pout and gulp at the jewel. “You’ll have to excuse me for a minute. Chanyeol hyung, stop! Let me help you before we run out of glasses.”

Jongin followed Sehun’s movement with hungry eyes. The way his slacks hugged his perfect butt made his mouth go dry. He took another sip at his drink, savoring it, while imagining how good it would feel to sink his teeth on that ass.

“Like what you see?” Jongin was startled by Junmyeon, who sneaked on him as usual.

“Very much so, yes.” He answered, simply and honestly, while looking at Sehun and thinking how he could be so sexy without even trying. “I didn’t see any marks. Is he taken?”

“Not that I’m aware of.” Junmyeon said, nonchalant. “I’m not even sure if he wants to be taken, to be honest. Sehun’s a bright kid, with a great future ahead of him… if he keeps away from distractions.” he had developed a soft spot for the boy and was pretty adamant in keeping all his customers and most of his friends away from him. 

“Hmm, I’ll make sure he’s not distracted… much.” Jongin said, making his old brother laugh.

“Well, do you think you can save your flirting for later, Casanova? I really need you on stage, entertaining our guests.”

“Entertaining? Or distracting?”

“Both.”

Jongin finished his drink in one large gulp, stood up and walked towards the DJ cabin. From the other side of the bar, Sehun followed him with his eyes. He saw when Kai stopped at the DJ booth, exchanged a few words and then climbed the small stage. Between its members, Club Oasis was famous for two things: its exquisite menu and Kim Kai’s exclusive dance performances. It was going to be the first time Kai would be performing during his shift, so Sehun stopped what he was doing to keep his eyes on the stage. When the light hit the center of the stage, he watched, in awn, Kai stripping off his jacket and showing a lot of skin, since he was only wearing a waistcoat beneath it.

Jongin closed his eyes for a second or two, both his hands on the face, before he started dancing sensually, following the vibe he was getting from the music that was playing in the background. He got on his knees and started moving his upper body to the beat, staring at the audience. When the song started its upbeat part, he was back on his feet, spinning around, stretching his arms and swinging his hips. By the time the song reached its peak, Jongin covered his face with his hands once again, tilted his head in the direction of the bar and slowly took his hands off his eyes. He could see Sehun staring at him, so he lip synced “I see you”, winked and kept on dancing.

Sehun, on the other hand, was frozen, completely hypnotized by the dancer. Kai’s moves were precise and his tempo perfect. He was moving like a feline before the attack, swinging his hips and stretching his limbs, looking at the audience and making sure all eyes were on him. Sehun couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He was so enticed by the dancer he didn’t notice there was someone by his side, until said person raised a hand to touch his chin.

“You’re drooling…”

Sehun nodded at Chanyeol, incapable of speaking, humming or pretty much anything that required him to move his attention away from Kai.

It was only after Kai finished his dance and got out of the stage, to join his brothers at the V-VIP booth, that Sehun was able to force himself into leaving his transe, shaking his head and looking at his co-worker for the night.

“Wow!” was all he could mumble while resuming his activities at the bar with Chanyeol.

  
**세카이**

To say that Jongin was attracted to Sehun was an understatement. He went back to the club the following nights, spending most of the time flirting with the bartender at the bar or dancing for him at the stage. And Sehun… well, Sehun was bewitched by Kai. The man was handsome, it’s true, but he was also funny, smart, polite, a real gentleman. 

A couple of nights after meeting Sehun for the first time, Kai invited him for a late dinner (or an early breakfast, depending on who was asked) and, between pancakes and milkshakes, he told Sehun his real name, which got him by surprise. Vampires usually don’t share their names with people outside their families and familiars, since it’s a common belief between their community that names are powerful and sharing them with someone is like giving away your power.

They were so into each other whenever they met that neither of them ever paid attention to a couple of eyes that were constantly watching them.

It was finally Friday! Sehun was at uni, in what should be his last class for the day, when the professor gave them a surprise group task. “Obviously, you can choose to finish your assignment Monday, by the end of the day.” Professor Choi explained. “But remember that either when working for a big corporation or when you’re trying to grow your own business, choosing to postpone something could lead you to financial loss.” Sehun didn’t like the sound of that. “So, the groups that turn in their papers **today** will get a special bonus.”

 _“Fuck me!”_ Sehun looked up at his group mates. They were all straight-A students, like himself, so he didn’t have to ask what they wanted to do. He just knew he was going to show up late for work.

Sehun sent a text message to Suho, explaining and apologizing, to which he immediately got the answer, “Don’t worry Sehunnie, your studies come first. I’ll ask Chen to cover for you. Fighting!”. He sighed in relief and joined his friends to start working on the assingment.

By the time they finished, it was already past 7pm. They left the classroom, talking excitedly about how good their papers turned out. Sehun was happy as well, although he was preoccupied about the late hour. He was balancing the pros and cons of getting an Uber instead of riding the bus, when they reached the front entrance and saw some random students scattered around the lawn, looking all dumbfounded.

One of his friends squealed and pointed out at the parking lot right across the said lawn. That’s when Sehun saw him. Kim Kai, whom he now calls by Jongin, in all his glory, looking expensively handsome wearing white slacks, white shirt and camel trench coat, leaning against a car, shuffling something on his last generation iPhone. He suddenly raised his eyes, as if he could sense that the person he was waiting for just got there, and smiled. Sehun said his goodbyes to his friends and walked towards him. He could hear the students mumbling. He knew he would become the talk of the uni in the following week. He couldn’t care less.

Jongin took a deep breath when he saw Sehun coming in his direction, looking all edible in his tight jeans and large hoodie, and gave him his best smile.

“What are you doing here?” Sehun asked, nonchalant. Other people might find him annoying, but Jongin couldn’t help but think about how cute he was in his attempt of looking cool and not at all affected like his friends were.

“Well, Suho hyung told us you were going to be late tonight and I thought, why not pick him up on my way to the club?” Jongin smiled. “So, here I am.” Sehun huffed. “You’re not happy to see me?”

“You draw too much attention, Jongin.”

“Hey! I tried to blend in. I even asked Baekhyun to lend me his car.”

“You get points for trying.” Sehun snorted. “But, really, a brand new Audi is not much different from a Mclaren in the eyes of broken students.”

Jongin laughed, and the sound of his laugh alone was enough to make Sehun give up on trying to give him a hard time and just smile back. Jongin opened the door for him and made sure his seatbelt was secured before walking to the driver’s side to take his seat.

Once again they were so distracted by each other they missed a couple of people staring at them. People who didn't belong there.

They arrived at the club an hour later and Sehun resumed his place at the bar. The club was packed that night and Chen told him it was due to some famous actor that was throwing a party for his friends. “Yay! More tips!” he rejoiced, earning a head shake and a full smile from Chen.

More tips also meant more work, so it was way past midnight when Sehun could take his break. Jongin was dancing again and normally he would just stay and watch him perform, but Sehun was quite tired and in need of a smoke, so he went back to the employees’ room, got his cigarette pack and used the service exit to go to the back alley.

He was leaning against the wall, eyes shut, smoking and quietly humming to the song Jongin was performing when he heard a noise coming from the alley. He opened his eyes, looking for whoever was approaching.

“Who’s there?” he asked, while trying to find out the source of the noise. “This is private property. If you don’t leave, I’ll have to call security.” he threatened.

“Uuuuuu, I’m scared.” a creepy voice taunted him.

Sehun straightened up his body and tossed the cigarette away. He was about to open the door to get back inside when he felt a hand over his shoulder. Suddenly he was flying over the alley, landing on his back, losing the air from his lungs due to the impact. He blinked and shook his head, trying to get rid of the pain. _“What the fuck was that?”_.

Then he saw him… a man, so pale he could rival the moon, towering over him, blood-lust eyes looking thirsty.

“Y-you don’t belong here…” Sehun spoke, trying to sound brave, even though he knew he didn’t stand a chance against a vampire.

“Neither do you, sweetie.”

“I-I work here.” he stuttered. “Y-you don’t wanna mess with the Kim family.”

“Oh, but I do!” Sehun heard a second voice coming from his left. When he looked up, he saw them... at least half a dozen vampires were joining the one that was keeping him on the ground. “I really do want to mess with Kim Suho. He owns me for destroying my business.”

“Listen…” Sehun coughed, trying to rearrange his thoughts and buy some time. Maybe someone would notice he was taking too long to come back and would come outside looking for him. “I don’t know about your issue with Suho hyung. I’m not a Kim. I’m just a bartender, a nobody. ”

“Oh no honey, you’re not a nobody. You're actually very special with that rare blood type of yours, aren't you?" Sehun shrived. How did that man know about his blood type? It's a need-to-know information, a secret that only his parents and his doctor know about it. Suddenly, he feared for his family. He stared at the man, fear flooding from his eyes. "And we also saw how the youngest Kim gravitated towards you the past few days. Not that I can blame him, you're very pretty... So, I’m thinking I can use you in quite a few ways.”

“And **I** am thinking you’re not thinking straight.” Sehun sighed in relief when he heard the familiar voice. He looked past the man holding him and saw Jongin standing by the door, his shirt unbuttoned just enough to show his torso, covered in sweat from his performance.

“Kai.”

“Kane.” Jongin replied, looking calm but still somewhat menace, especially with his fangs on display through his small smile. “I wish I could say it’s a pleasure, but seeing how your man is treating one of our own…”

“Oh, so he **is** family.”

“Yes, he is. And I suggest you let him go… **now**.”

Sehun was scared. He thought Jongin would get inside and get some help, but instead he walked out of the club and straight towards the men, who were now circling him. Why he was putting himself in danger was beyond any reason. Even though Jongin is a vampire, the odds were against him, being there alone against seven... eight vampires, considering the one that was holding him.

Jongin moved slow, keeping his ground and watching the men surrounding him. Fighting was pretty much like dancing for him, both embedded in his brain, automatic to his limbs. It was all about keeping it cool and waiting. There would always be someone stupid enough to attack first.

Keeping his mind clear, he waited. When one of Kane’s goons attacked, he just gave a step to his side and grabbed the man’s head, twisting it and breaking his neck. When he let go, the man fell to his feet, lifeless.

From that moment on, everything happened too fast, at least from Sehun’s human perspective, with all the men attacking simultaneously and Jongin fighting back. Sehun wanted to help, but the vampire towering him was doing a good job keeping him immobilized. The only thing he could do was watch, dumbfounded, Jongin taking down his opponents, one by one, until there was only Kane standing, strongly held by the collar.

“Kai? What’s… what’s going on?” Sehun heard Suho’s voice coming from afar, sounding like he was surprised at the scene before him.

“Kane thought he could get back at you by hurting Sehun.” Jongin was staring at the man with murderous eyes. If he had looked at his older brother, he would have seen the emotions flashing through his face, first surprise at the bloodbath he found at the back alley, then realization when he heard Jongin’s accusation and finally pure rage when he saw Sehun almost being choked by one of Kane’s men.

“Listen… I don’t know who you are…” Suho spoke to the man holding his employee, voice ice cold. “So if you leave this place right now, I’ll give you the chance to live a very, very long life.” And just like that, Sehun was released, left coughing and trying to regain his breath. Suho looked back at his brother, who was now dangerously holding Kane’s neck. “Kai… Kai, I’ll deal with him. Go get Sehun. Kai…”

“Too late, hyung. Nobody messes with my family...”

“Kai, don’t…” but he didn’t listen. One minute Kane was standing and the next his limp body was down at the floor, headless.

There was so much blood everywhere that Sehun was having a hard time focusing. He was nauseated. He felt his vision blackening, his breathing getting heavier and heavier… the last thing he saw was Jongin coming to where he was, fangs out, red eyes and white garments all tainted with blood.

Sehun woke up feeling sore. He blinked multiple times, trying to get a hold of his surroundings. He was lying on soft sheets on a huge bed in a strange room. He didn’t recognize the place and, as soon as the memories of the last events came back to mind, he panicked. He started to get up frantically, but was stopped by a hand on his torso.

“It’s okay.” Jongin’s voice was sweet and calm. “Calm down, baby. It’s okay, you’re safe.”

“Safe?” Sehun asked, with a hoarse voice. He turned his head to look at the man lying in bed by his side, offering him a bottle of water. “Where?”

“Home.”

“Home?”

“Yes, you’re in Kim’s household and this…” Jongin raised his right arm, using his hand to show off the space. “This is my bedroom.”

Sehun took a look at the room, paying attention to the black and white decor. It was modern and high-end, just like its owner.

“How?”

“How?” Jongin repeated the question, trying to figure out what Sehun was asking.

“How did I get here?”

“Baekhyun drove us here.”

“Who was him?”

“Kane?” Sehun nodded. “He was a dealer.” Sehun raised one brow, in question. “He dealt with drugs, weapons, dirty money, blood, pretty much anything he could make a profit on the black market. By the look on your face, you’re probably wondering what we have to do with him…” Sehun nodded again, before taking another sip on the water. “He was developing a new drug that was killing humans. He was using vampire blood, which is pretty much poison for humans depending on the dosage. We found out about it after I fed from a random guy last weekend. I felt sick and Suho hyung decided to investigate. Chen hyung found in the club’s cctv some footage of people dealing in the vip booths, which is strictly forbidden, we don’t tolerate drugs.” Sehun nodded, knowing very well the zero tolerance policy with regards to drugs of any type in the club. “Baekhyun followed the track, found his lab, hacked into the computers and saw his research. He brought back some evidence and Suho hyung took it all to the elders, who ordered him to destroy the lab. So Xiumin hyung went there with Yixing and Chanyeol and burned the place down to the ground. Kane probably thought he could get back at our family by hurting you.”

“But, why me?” Sehun was feeling better after drinking the water, more able to talk now that his throat was not so dry. “I’m a nobody.”

“You are somebody to me.” Sehun almost choked with the water he was drinking. He looked to Jongin, completely dumbstruck. “You are very special to me.” Jongin locked eyes with Sehun. “And you have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now.”

“What… what’s stopping you?”

It took less than two seconds for Jongin to mount on his body, pin him down and kiss the life out of him. Sehun was still a little bit dazed and a lot confused, but he let go of everything to enjoy the kiss. He was dreaming about Jongin’s plump lips since the night they met and finally he was able to feel them against his own. His hands started exploring his body and, oh my! The years Jongin put into dancing really paid off, as he could feel every muscle of Jongin’s back before they traveled to his six pack abs.

When they broke the kiss to breath, Sehun brought his hands to Jongin’s face. “You are so beautiful.” he said while caressing his cheeks. “How can someone like you think someone as ordinary as myself is special?”

“I like you, Sehun. I liked you from the start, from the very first drink you prepared for me.”

“The kiss of death.” Sehun chuckled, but then the memories of the night came back to him. “Jongin, what will happen now? You killed someone, the police will…”

“Shhhh, don’t worry. Suho hyung called the cleaner.”

“The cleaner?”

“Yep!” Jongin put emphasis on the final syllable, like he was pulling a lollipop from his mouth. “You know him. That old creepy dude that sometimes hangs out at the club with a tall blond lady that always looks like she’s starving?” Sehun nodded. He saw the couple a few times since he started working at the club. “He cleans after messes like the one I did tonight… for the right price!”

“So, the police?”

“The police usually don’t meddle into vampires’ business.”

“Okay.” Sehun was still curious about one tiny little thing. “How did you do that? I mean, there were eight of them and just one of you.”

“I could have taken twenty of them, baby.” Sehun shivered all over when he was called by the pet name, he loved it. “I’m an enforcer. Pretty sure you heard this word before.” Sehun nodded. Enforcers were like the SWAT team, special trained vampires whose job was to enforce the vampire law by all means necessary. They didn’t meddle with the regular police business, but rather worked in the shadows to make sure that vampires’ crimes were not left unpunished. Enforcers were trained from birth to be killing machines. And they were always direct descendants of the Five.

“You don’t look like an enforcer.”

Jonging snorted. “And what does an enforcer look like?”

“Like… like Xiumin hyung.”

“Well, he trained me.” Jongin brought his head down, lips getting dangerously close to Sehun’s. “Can we talk about this later? I really want to kiss you right now.”

Sehun nodded and brought his lips up to join Jongin’s. His hands were once again traveling down until they found their place in the dancer’s waist, squeezing it and making Jongin moan to his mouth. Sehun took that as a sign to keep going. He busied himself with placing kisses all over Jongin’s neck and jaw, letting him get more and more needy. Jongin put his legs by Sehun’s sides and pulled himself close, looking for Sehun’s mouth again. He was hard against Sehun, who started rutting against him to get more friction. 

Sehun’s hands made their way to Jongin’s ass, grabbing the firm flesh that was hidden by the smooth fabric of Jongin’s silk pajama pants. He relished in the way his fingers sank in, and Jongin threw his head back to moan, breaking the kiss.

Jongin’s gaze moved down again and he was met with dark, greedy eyes. Sehun thought he never saw someone so beautiful in his entire life and wished he could have such vision for the rest of it.

“How do you want this to go?” Sehun asked, hands traveling north again, but this time bringing the hem of Jongin’s shirt to pull it out of his body. “I like to give just as much as I like to take, so…” he trailed off when he looked at Jongin’s bare torso, completely lost for words. He had seen some skin, but not this up close and personal. And Jongin’s body looked like it was sculpted by the hands of the gods themselves.

“Have you ever fucked with a vampire?” Sehun shook his head, denying, and Jongin sighed, satisfied with the answer. Call him egoistic and possessive, he didn’t care. “We tend to… you know… during sex...”

“You tend to bite.” it wasn't a question, but Jongin nodded anyway. Sehun laughed not so sheepishly, hands traveling south to continue rubbing Jongin’s ass. “I know. Baekhyun told me.”

“No way.”

“Yes, way. I have some images engraved in my mind of Xiumin hyung biting some body parts that I’d rather not have, ever in my life.”

Jongin laughed, loud and breathless. “Somehow, coming from Baekhyun, that’s not shocking.” He flipped their bodies, so now he was laying on his back and Sehun was on top of him. He moved his hands down from Sehun’s broad shoulders to the small of his back, one hand past the hem of his boxer briefs. “Do you wanna play safe? Or do you wanna go wild?” Jongin asked, moving his finger to tease Sehun’s hole, stroking and petting but never quite breaching the ring of muscle.

“What’s the difference?” Sehun rutted down against Jongin’s finger, his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to mute his breathless moans, but failing miserably. He hid his face at the crook of Jongin’s neck, his senses overloaded with sensations.

“You can play safe and I’ll let you fuck me, deep and hard. I will bite you, that’s for sure, but I’ll still have enough self control to avoid marking you.” Jongin said, his voice sticky and sweet, as he let his length slide between Sehun’s still covered ass cheeks. “Or you can go wild and let me fuck you into oblivion, but I cannot guarantee I won’t make you mine. You’re too irresistible for me.” When Sehun purred into his second proposal, Jongin lost it and pushed Sehun’s boxer briefs down, giving him full access to his perky round ass. Sehun moaned when his length touched the softness of the silk fabric and Jongin finally let his finger breach Sehun’s hole, eliciting a surprised moan of pleasure. “So tight.”

Jongin took his time with the first finger, pushing it in as far as it would go and letting his knuckle catch on Sehun’s rim a few times, making him arch his back. Jongin could see his flustered face now and he felt proud of being the one to give him such pleasure. Sehun’s hips were working furiously against his body, mouth falling open and eyes dilated. “So beautiful.” 

Jongin could feel him wanting to ask for a second finger, so he waited for Sehun to actually ask for it. Meanwhile his free hand wandered to the nightstand, digging into the drawer, blindly looking for the small bottle of lube he kept there.

“Jongin.” Sehun panted. “I want more. I need more. Please!”

Jongin quickly removed his finger, coated three of his fingers with the lube. “Anything for you, baby.” he felt Sehun’s walls clenching as he slipped two fingers back in and he wasn’t sure if that was caused by the pet name of the fact that he was now thrusting in and out slowly, teasing.

Sehun let out a string of moans and whimpers as Jongin brushed against his sweet spot, never quite giving him the pressure he needed. With his other hand, Jongin took one of Sehun’s nipples and rubbed it in between his fingers as he slipped a third finger inside, and Sehun began trembling on top of him, little tremors of pleasure rippling over his skin.

“Jongin, I… ahhh…” Sehun broke off into unintelligible hums and mewls when Jongin crooked his fingers, his hands tightening in Jongin’s shoulders.

“You’re so good for me,” Jongin said. “So fucking perfect.” He began thrusting in and out more quickly, and from the way Sehun kept moaning his name Jongin knew that he was getting close.

So Jongin flipped them back, positioning himself on top of Sehun, in between his legs. He reached between his legs to slick himself up with lube and guided the head of his cock to Sehun’s entrance. He couldn’t resist teasing for a moment, so he took a bite at the inside of Sehun’s left thigh, and for a brief second he thought he made Sehun come, with the way he trembled and pulled on his hair needily.

“Jonginnie.” Sehun moaned when Jongin lifted his body and pushed himself inside fully. He wrapped his legs around Jongin’s waist and pulled him close as he adjusted.

“Feels good?” Jongin asked, kissing the part of Sehun’s shoulder that he could reach.

“So, so good.” Sehun said happily, starting to move his hips up at the same pace as Jongin was grounding him. 

Jongin was content to stay like that for a while longer, held in Sehun’s embrace and thrusting faster and deeper. Sehun felt his pleasure building up in little sparks shooting all over his body every time he felt Jongin’s hips hit his ass or his fangs scratching at his skin, sometimes biting softly sometimes just rasping at him. He started to get noisy, his fingers digging into Jonging’s back as he continued thrusting his hips upwards meeting Jongin’s thrust halfway. “Jonginnie, I need...”

“I know, baby.” Jongin said, cutting him off with a kiss. He spent another moment covering Sehun’s face with kisses before leaning back, flipping Sehun over before moving down again to secure his chest with both his arms. He brought both their bodies back up, so they were kneeling and he had Sehun’s back glued to his chest. The new angle would allow him to hit Sehun’s prostate with every thrust. He picked up the pace again as one of his hands traveled down from Sehun’s chest to his navel, finally touching his length. Jongin touched the head, coating his hand with pre-cum. He was going to give Sehun a hand he would never forget.

He was stroking Sehun’s cock at the same pace he was thrusting his ass. There were so many sensations that Sehun didn’t know what to do with his hands, other than to go to Jongin’s back, grab his ass and make sure he didn’t stop. Jongin knew he was hitting Sehun’s sweet spot as he felt the man starting to fall apart, the sounds he was making in his ears bringing him closer and closer to the edge as well.

It only took a few more minutes before Sehun was coming onto his belly, his body arching fully against Jongin’s, who lost the last bit of self control he still had when he felt his cock being crushed by Sehun’s walls. “Mine.” He growled into Sehun’s ear, before taking his lips down to Sehun’s neck, sinking his fangs and breaking skin.

Jongin filled Sehun with his cum at the same time he was sucking the best blood he ever drank in his life. He rode his orgasm until he had only a mushy Sehun resting against his chest. He pushed them down to the mattress softly, making sure to lick the wound on Sehun’s neck so it would heal into a beautiful scar. He wanted to show the world that handsome man was his, and his alone.

“I’ll never let you go.” Jongin said, cuddling Sehun into being the small spoon.

“Good.” Sehun turned to face Jongin who still had his eyes closed. “‘Cause I’m not going anywhere.”

Jongin opened his eyes and looked at the man on his arms. Sehun was so unfairly handsome with his fair pale skin, black eyes and… “What color is your hair?” Jongin moved his hand to touch Sehun’s hair.

“It’s naturally black, but now it’s dyed orange. Why?”

“This is orange?” Sehun yelped when Jongin suddenly sat in the bed, really hyped. He touched Sehun’s shoulder in the place he had bitten before, taking a bit of blood in his fingers. “Is this red?”

“Dahhh, it’s blood.”

“I can see it.” Jongin jumped out of bed and into his walking closet. When he came he was holding a red shirt and an orange jacket. “This is red, right?” Jongin asked, showing off the shirt. Sehun nodded. “And this is orange…” when Sehun nodded again, Jongin just ran back to bed and hugged him. “Sehun, I can see colors.”

“What?”

“I can see colors!” he repeated, laughing.

“But, how?”

“I don’t know.” Jongin said, before something came to the back of his mind. “Wait! I remember Kane saying something about you having some rare blood type? I tasted AB type on you, but that’s basically what I drink on a daily basis. Maybe it’s not it.”

“Or maybe it is…” Sehun replied, sheepishly.

“How come?”

“I’m AB… neutral.” Sehun confessed. “It’s neither AB positive nor AB negative, it’s just AB null. This is the most guarded secret within my family and the reason my mother never liked the fact that I worked for a vampire.”

“Why?”

“There are only 43 people in the whole world with this condition, which makes me a real treasure to guys like Kane.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah…” Sehun moved his gaze away from Jongin. Now that his secret was out, he was afraid Jongin would keep him for his blood. He was in love with the man, but he would never stay if Jongin didn’t feel the same.

“Hey!” Jongin called for his attention. “I told you I would never let you go before seeing the effect your blood had on me and I meant it. I don’t give a fuck about your rare blood type.” Jongin looked deep into Sehun’s eyes. “I'm in love with you, baby. And I’ll do just about everything to keep you by my side and safe at all costs.”

Sehun smiled at the sudden confession. “I never believed in love at first sight, not until I met you.” he said, before snuggling back into Jongin’s arms, feeling safe and happy. "Oh! Where is my cell phone? I need to show you something."

Jongin got his phone from the nightstand, where it was sitting besides his own phone, and Sehun unlocked it to scroll through his pictures. “Here! Look at your eyes.”

Jongin looked at the picture Sehun was showing. He had taken it on the first night they went out on a date. It was a picture of him, looking straight at the camera. “Okay! What am I looking at?”

“The color.”

“What about it?”

“Don’t you know the color of your eyes?”

“No!”

“They’re green, Jonginnie.”

Sehun woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He sat up and looked around, but didn’t see or hear Jongin anywhere near. He got up, went to the bathroom - way bigger than his crap dorm at uni - and saw a sticker note on the mirror. “I had to go to the elders with Suho hyung to explain what happened last night. Wait for me! Make yourself at home.”

He saw clean towels and a new toothbrush, which he assumed were for him. He looked at the huge tub and decided to relax there instead of just taking a shower. It was Saturday, he didn’t have classes and he was still feeling sore.

He stayed there until the water got a bit chilly and he got hungry. After brushing his teeth and borrowing a t-shirt and sweatpants from Jongin’s closet, he breathed in and walked out of the room.

He didn’t know the house so he followed the corridor to the staircase and then wandered around until he smelled coffee being prepared. He followed his nose all the way to the kitchen to find a sleepy Baekhyun drinking coffee and munching a toast.

“Hyung…” Baekhyun raised his gaze and Sehun could see he was still half sleepy. He waited.

“Sehun?” Baekhyun snapped and Sehun chuckled. He’d heard about his /zombie mode/ before, but seeing it was just funny. “How are you? Still sore? Where does it hurt?” Baekhyun was blabbering and Sehun hugged him to shut him up.

“I’m fine, hyung. I’m just hungry.”

“Oh! I have some extra toasts. What do you drink?”

“Chocolate milk?”

“There’s some in the fridge, there.” Sehun opened one of the fridges Baekhyun pointed at and squealed. “Not that one, silly. That’s the blood bank. The one by its side.” Sehun found what he was looking for at the right fridge and flinched a bit when he sat down at the chair beside Baekhyun. “You’re still hurting? Need some medicine?

“No, it’s fine. Jongin took care of me.”

“Jongin? Not… Kai?” When Sehun blushed at the question, Baekhyun immediately raised both his hands and held Sehun's face, thoroughly examining his neck. “He marked you!”

“I did! Is there a problem?” Jongin entered the kitchen, followed by Junmyeon and Minseok.

“Nope! No problem at all.” Baekhyun answered and went back to his coffee. Jongin smiled, gave Sehun a peck and walked towards the blood bank. He picked up a bag and opened it. “No! Stop! Don't drink this one!”

Jongin stopped drinking to look at his noisy hyung. “What’s the problem, Baekhyun hyung? I don’t mind drinking some green smoothie in the morning.” Baekhyun was dumbstruck at Jongin’s answer. Junmyeon and Minseok were laughing hard and even Sehun was chuckling.

“Did you know it was a green smoothie?” 

“I can see it.” Jonging answered, after downing the entire content of the bag. “Have you finished eating, baby?”

Sehun nodded, putting the last piece of toast in the mouth, grabbing his chocolate milk and getting up. He was surprised by Jongin, who came to his side and, with one swift move, lifted him over his shoulder, carrying him away. He heard Baekhyun asking Suho about Jongin’s suddenly colorful sensibility. He heard Baekhyun laughing and applauding. They were almost at the staircase when he heard Baekhyun shouting:

“WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, SEHUN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was it. I hope you liked my Vampire Nini. It was my first attempt at smut, so please be kind with me :)


End file.
